


That Would Be Enough

by actualgarbage



Series: Still Not Halloween [3]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-03
Updated: 2015-11-03
Packaged: 2018-04-29 19:42:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5140172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/actualgarbage/pseuds/actualgarbage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Staying would be easy and Clarke always makes things harder for herself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Would Be Enough

**Author's Note:**

> so im gonna keep rolling w/ this plotline as a seasonal kind of thing, but instead of making it all one cohesive work, of course i'm making everything way more complicated than it needs to be and putting it in series format. also YES the title is from Hamilton and NO it DOESN'T have anything to do with the story but BITE ME im GARBAGE.

Clarke wakes up on November first and the first thing she registers is that she’s warm.  The next thing is that whatever is keeping her warm has a steadily rising and falling chest that she’s draped across. Well—halfway draped across. It’s very broad.

She’s never been very good at waking up. Honestly she can’t seem to find a real reason that she _is_ up right now. It’s still dark outside and her body feels like lead. Unfortunately though, she’s finding that her awareness is heightened almost as fast as it would be if she’d had her coffee, once she realizes where she is.

Clarke is lying on Bellamy’s chest with his arms around her and her nose pressed up against her neck, and instead of moving off of him like she probably should; all she can do is think about how much she wants to stay.

Recently she’s noticed a change in their relationship. Something is shifting and she doesn’t know where it’s headed or how to make it stop. They’ve fallen asleep together on the couch a hundred times over, but there’s a very large part of her screaming that this could change things.

Because they’re not on the couch. They’re in his bed.

Nothing happened. She _knows_ nothing happened, but it still feels weightier than waking up on a couch after falling asleep to Netflix.

They stayed up late last night cleaning up from the party and found that Octavia had collapsed completely sprawled out over Clarke’s mattress, and they both knew moving her was useless at this point. Still, Bellamy of course wouldn’t let her take the couch and she wouldn’t let him take it either and so they shared his bed.

It just made sense.

What _doesn’t_ make sense is how comfortable she is. It’s not just a physical comfort, either. If it were she wouldn’t be so panicked. The problem is that she feels _fond_ of him, too.

It’s different than the affection she felt for Lexa and even Finn. She’s not sure how it’s different, but there’s uniqueness in the way her chest tightens when she’s around him. The hours on the clock are too small for her to let herself think of that now.

Her mind is not easy to control though. She never thought that she would even be considering something akin to feelings with Bellamy. It would be too complicated. They live together, they’re best friends, they have the same social circle, Octavia is one of the most important people in her life. They’re too close for anything to happen.

She pulls herself away from him (not missing the way she feels the loss of his heat like she’s missing a limb) and goes to get a drink of water and passes the couch on her way to the kitchen. Clarke knows the right thing to do would be just sleep out in the living room instead of going back in to his room. If he asked why in the morning, she could just say that she didn’t want to wake him up by getting back in bed.

There’s no doubt that it’s a flimsy excuse.

She finished her glass of water and strides right past the couch and heads back to his room. Different justifications fly through her head at a mile a minute- she’d freeze to death on the couch, he’d ask too many questions, her back would hurt- it’s all bullshit.

Clarke closes the door behind her softly and pads across the floor as quietly as she can. She pulls back the covers and slips back into her place beside him, just because she wants to. She’ll worry about what that means in the morning.

She settles into the covers before Bellamy rolls over on his side. He lifts one of his arms and uses it to pull her into his chest. Clarke holds her breath and tries to still her heartrate. Bellamy must still be asleep.

 _It means nothing_ ; her mantra goes in her head until she’s nearly asleep again.

She hopes she’s not dreaming it when he tightens his grip around her waist slightly and presses a kiss into her hair.

**Author's Note:**

> yikes @me


End file.
